1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to: bola bodies and to bolas; in one particular aspect to fingered bola bodies and bolas with such bodies; in one specific aspect to such bodies and bolas which are particularly useful in areas of low or zero gravity, including but not limited to outer space; and in one aspect for extravehicular activity crew rescue in outer space.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of bolas for use in a gravity environment, including the well-known bola comprising a string or thong with a weight or ball at either end. Bolas with multiple strings and a plurality of weights, balls, or sacks are also well-known for use on earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 64,729 discloses a hook lifting device intended for the removal of hay from a cart which has a line with three cords, each having a hooked end. The hooked ends collect loose hay which is retrieved or rolled by pulling the main line. The device is not intended to be used as a bola.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,510 discloses a system for astronaut self rescue. The astronaut abandons ship using an orbital lifeboat. In operation, the astronaut leaves the orbiting vessel and enters an inflatable housing which is padded with heat-resisting material and energy-absorbing material. The housing reenters the atmosphere with the astronaut inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,520 discloses a tethering line used to connect two orbiting vessels, a main vessel (space shuttle) with a motor to control one end of the tether and a second vessel, e.g. a satellite.
U S. Pat. No. 4,712,753 discloses the basic principle of casting a line from one orbiting object toward a second orbiting object. The projectile has arms that spin and Velcro.TM. straps are attached to the ends of these arms. When contact is made with the object to be retrieved, the Velcro.TM. straps become entwined and secure the attachment. The satellite is then retrieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,692 discloses a variation of the U.S. Pat. 4,712,753 where the attachment means are in the form of an oscillating loop.
FIGS. 1A,1B, and 1C illustrate a prior art bola B having a main tether line L, secondary lines S, and balls, sacks or weights W. As shown in FIG. 1A the bola B has been cast at a target pole T. As shown in FIG. 1B the weights W have commenced wrapping the secondary lines around the target pole T. In FIG. 1C tension has been applied to the tether line L tightening the lines S around the target pole T.
Although prior art bolas may work on earth since gravity helps to inhibit or prevent the unwrapping of bola lines from around an object, reduced gravity test indicate they quickly unwrap upon being pulled while in reduced gravity.
There is a need for a bola which will effectively wrap around a target body and which will remain wrapped around it. There is a need for such a bola which will perform in areas of reduced or zero gravity. There is a need for a device which can be quickly deployed in outer space to contact and hold a target body and which is not easily detached or loosened. There is a need for an effective yet simple extra vehicular crew rescue device which is reliable.